minifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Felix Hase Universum/Das Leben des Felix Hase
Der Marathonlauf Felix griff in seine Sakkotasche und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen ausbreitete, fragte Constanze: „Felix, warum trinkst du dein Wasser nicht?“ „Ich trinke mein Wasser nicht, da es keine Kohlensäure hat“ antwortete dieser missmutig und ließ seinen Blick über den Mailänder Domplatz schweifen. Der Platz wurde umringt von prachtvollen Bauten, deren Fassaden im Licht der Sonne schimmerten. Den Mittelpunkt des Platzes bildete die prachtvolle Kathedrale. Die zahlreichen Türme und Türmchen des Sakralbaus streckten sich wie Finger gen Himmel. Constanze und Felix saßen in einem Kaffeehaus gegenüber des Domes. Doch die wundervolle Kulisse, fand Felix, verblasste gegenüber Constanzes Schönheit. Sie merkte seinen verträumten Blick und fragte: „Woran denkst du, Felix?“ „Ich denken an nichts, sondern bewundere deine Schönheit“ antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Constanze lachte und strich über Felix’ Hand. „Ich werde die Toilette aufsuchen.“ sagte sie und stand auf. Felix sah ihr nach und konnte nicht aufhören auf ihre wundervollen Beine zu starren, welche unter dem weißen Faltenrock hervorlugten., bis sie nicht mehr zusehen waren. Felix herrschte den Kellner an ihm die Rechnung zu bringen und beschwerte sich über die Bedienung. Als Constanze zurück kam hatte er schon gezahlt und fragte: „ Was möchtest du dir jetzt ansehen, Stanzl?“ Stanzl war eine Koseform von thumb|Dom in MailandConstanze. „ Wir könnten auf das Dach des Mailänder Domes steigen und den Ausblick genießen, Hinkebein“ antwortete sie keck.“ Anfangs mochte Felix den Kosenamen Hinkebein nicht, doch mit der Zeit begann er ihn zu lieben und merkte, dass Constanze ihn nur so nannte, wenn sie ihn necken wollte. „ Ich bin gehbehindert. Ich kann keine Treppen hinaufsteigen“ erwiderte Felix in einem gespielt übertrieben, beleidigten Ton. Constanze lachte, packt ihn am Arm und sagte: „ Wir können den Aufzug nehmen“. Er ergab sich seinem Schicksal, griff nach seinem Stock, stand auf und zusammen mit Constanze in Richtung Dom. Doch der Lift war außer Betrieb. Sie seufzte enttäuscht und ließ die Schulter hängen. Felix stattdessen hatte Mühe sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Der Gedanke an das Geschiebe und Gedränge hatte ihn nicht gerade mit Freude erfüllt. „ Was sollen wir jetzt machen?“ fragte er scheinheilig seine Ehegattin und spielte den Enttäuschten. „Wir könnten den Corso Buenos Aires besuchen. Diese Straße ist berühmt für ihre Einkaufsmöglichkeiten.“ antwortete Constanze. Die Antwort kam zu schnell und war zu präzise. Ihr Lächeln ließ Felix erkennen, dass sie den ganzen Tag diesen Ort besuchen wollte und der Besuch des Domplatzes diente nur als Lockmittel. Felix ging den Stadtplan in seinem Kopf durch und musste schockiert feststellen, dass die Entfernung zwischen Domplatz und Corso Buenos Aire mehr als einen Kilometer betrug und heute streikten die Betreiber der öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel. Felix griff in seine Sakkotasche und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete, sagte er: „ Die Distanz zwischen Domplatz und Corso Buenos Aires beträgt mehr als einen Kilometer. Das ist zuviel. Ich benutze diesen Stock, “ der Gehstockbesitzer hob demonstrativ die Krücke „weil ich gehbehindert bin und nicht um schlanker auszusehen“ „Felix“, erwiderte Constanze „ wir könnten ein Taxi nehmen, wenn du die Distanz nicht gehen, verzeih humpeln willst.“ „Dies wäre eine Möglichkeit, wenn du nicht wie besessen von einem Geschäft zum Nächsten hetzen und jeden Gang zehnmal abgehen würdest“ bemerkte Felix bissig und blickte ihn Constanzes Augen. Auch wenn er sie liebte, genoss er den Triumph, die Tatsache, dass er recht hatte. „ Aber morgen besuchen wir den Corso Buenos Aires, sonst“ Constanze sprach den Satz nicht zu ende, ging einen Schritt auf Felix zu und ergriff seine Hände. „Was sonst?“ fragte Felix schelmisch, ging einen Schritt auf Constanze zu und küsste sie. Er ignoriert die Schmerzen in seinem Bein und genoss den Moment. Die Nachricht Langsam blickte er den weißen Korridor entlang. Der aggressive Geruch des Desinfektionsmittels biss in seiner Nase. Tick. Wieder war eine Minute vergangen. Insgesamt hat es schon 31-mal Tick gemacht seit Felix in diesem Krankenhausgang wartete. Zuerst hatte er versucht die Zeit mit Micky Maus Heftchen tot zuschlagen, doch nach zwei Minuten hatte es Felix aufgegeben. Die Tür öffnete sich ein Mann mit einem weißen Kittel, kam heraus, ging an Felix vorbei und bog an der ersten Ecke links ab. Felix griff in sein Sakko und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Am Zittern seiner Hände konnte man erkennen wie nervös er war. Während sich der süß-scharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen in seinem Mund ausbreitete, trat ein Arzt in den Krankenhauskorridor und torkelte langsam auf Felix zu. Bei ihm angekommen sagte der Arzt: „Herr Hase, Ihre Frau wird in zwei Tagen entlassen.“ Felix fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte sich solche Sorgen gemacht, als er hörte, dass Constanze in einem Supermarkt zusammengebrochen war und dann in das Uniklinikum Innsbruck gebracht wurde. Dennoch fragte Felix zweifelnd: „Wirklich?“ „Nein“ antwortete der Arzt „ Ihre Frau hat Meningitis und wird mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 80 Prozent sterben. Der einzige Grund warum ich Ihnen das erzähle habe, dass es Ihrer Frau gut geht und sie bald entlassen wird ist der, ich hatte heute einen langweiligen Vortrag über das richtige Überbringen von Todesnachrichten. Dort wurde mir erklärt, man solle den Empfänger aufmuntern. Das habe ich auch getan. Mir fiel sofort auf wie sie sich freuten. Der einzige Grund warum ich nicht weiter lüge ist, dass ,ich das Überbringen von Todesnachrichten zynisch und verbittert gemacht hat.“ „Warum erzählen Sie mir das?“ fragte Felix betrübt. „ Ich erzähle Ihnen das“ antwortete der Arzt „weil ich einem Patienten seine bunten Pillen gestohlen habe, keine Sorge er ist schon gestorben er kann mich nicht anzeigen. Die Pillen sind auch der Grund warum ich nicht aufhören kann zu lächeln.“ Mit schwächer werdender Stimme fragte Felix: „Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass meine Frau keine Hirnschäden erleidet“ „ Es ist wahrscheinlicher“ sagte der Arzt, mit einem Seitenblick auf Felix Stock „das Sie wieder laufen können ,als dass Ihre Frau keine Hirnschäden erleidet“ und torkelte weg. Lange saß Felix nachdenklich da, das Kinn auf den Gehstock gestützt. Warum starben immer die Menschen die er liebte. Felix dachte an seine Schwester, seine Eltern, an Constanze. Alle hatten zu früh sterben müssen. Zitternd griff seine Hand in die Sakkotasche und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete, flossen die ersten Tränen über sein Gesicht. Felix fühlte sich hilflos und verlassen. Er konnte nur zusehen, wie alle die ihm nahe standen verstarben. Doch das schlimmste stand ihm noch bevor, er musste seiner Frau erzählen, dass sie sterben wird. Der Gedanke daran ließ Felix’ Beine weich werden und seinen Körper zittern. Lange Zeit saß Felix da, das Kinn auf den Gehstock gestützt und dachte über sein Leben nach. Nach einer Ewigkeit stand er auf und humpelte zu seiner Frau. Der schwerste Gang seines Lebens. Trautes Heim, Glück allein Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen. Felix betrat die Wohnung und sagte unwillkürlich: „Constanze, meine Liebste, ich bin wieder zuhause“ doch niemand antwortete. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und verstärkte den Druck auf seine Krücke. Felix versuchte gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Zuerst vereinzelt, dann unkontrolliert krochen sie über seine geröteten Wangen, welche einem Gesicht gehörten, dass innerhalb weniger Stunden, um Jahre gealtert war. Ein Gesicht, das einem in sich gebrochenen Mann gehörte. Felix humpelte in Küche. Seine Schritte und Klopfen seines Gehhilfe hallten in der leeren Wohnung, kein fröhliches Gelächter, keine liebreizende Stimme versuchten dieses Geräusch zu überdecken , denn niemand war da, der hätte lachen können oder dessen Stimme so schön war wie Constanzes. Die Küche schimmerte im Mondlicht. Teller und Gläser standen am selben Ort, wie vor zwei Tage. Der einzige Unterschied war das Constanze nicht in der Küche stand. „Sie wird auch nie wieder hier sein“ dachte Felix bitter und setzte sich auf einen Sessel. Er erinnerte sich an die gemeinsamen Stunden, welche sie gemeinsam verbrachten, wie sie sich lachend in den Armen lagen oder liebevoll anschauten. Er schluchzte leise und die Tränen tropften auf den Tisch. Felix hoffte auf einen Anruf, ein Fax, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Constanze doch nicht sterben werde. Doch der Anruf kam nicht, das Telefon blieb still, einzig Felix’ Wehklagen erfüllte den Raum. Er betrachtet den Küchentisch. Ein wunderschönes Exemplar aus Glas, welches er vor Jahren gemeinsam mit Constanze gekauft hatte. Felix erinnerte sich an die vielen schönen, gemeinsamen Momente an diesem Tisch, an die Diskussion über ihre Kochkünste und ihre gespielt übertriebene Reaktion, an die romantischen Abendessen oder das tägliche Frühstück. Doch dergleichen würde es nie wieder geben, auch gehörten ihre Nähe, ihr Trost, ihre Großzügigkeit der Vergangenheit an. Man hatte ihm alles genommen, was seiner Meinung nach, das Leben lebenswert gemacht hatte. Warum, fragte sich Felix, doch er wusste keine Antwort, er wusste das es keine Antwort gab. Er saß nur da und ertrank in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen, mit denen Felix versuchte eine Scheinwelt aufzubauen, eine Welt in der Constanze und er eine Tochter hatten, welche sie Jeanette nannten und alle noch lebten. Felix stellte sich vor, wie er und Constanze, Jeanette nach ihrem ersten Schultag abholen und ihren Erzählungen lauschen oder wie Jeanette, ihren ersten Freund vorstellte. Doch es half nicht, die Scheinwelt hatte Risse und er wusste, dass es nur billige Illusionen waren, welche die Möglichkeit boten vor der Realität zuflüchten, aber es fühlte sich falsch an. Felix wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Bein zuschmerzen begann. Etwas was es das letzte Mal vor 15 Jahren tat. Intuitiv wusste der Witwer, dass sie psychisch bedingt waren. Alles erinnerte in an Constanze, der Tisch, der Sessel, die Küche, doch er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Wenn er etwas ansah, entsann er sich der Erlebnisse mit Constanze. Selbst seine Gehhilfe erinnerte ihn an seine verstorbene Ehefrau. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend schleuderte Felix den Gehstock fort, als hätte er sich an den Erinnerungen verbrannt und es fühlte sich gut an. „Wenn ich nicht in der Lage bin mit der Erinnerung fertig zu werden und ich sie nicht manipulieren kann, muss ich sie ignorieren, sie fortschleudern“, dachte er sich, nahm seine Uhr ab und legte sie auf den Tisch. Felix humpelte ins Schlafzimmer, wo sich der Kleiderschrank befand, um sich umzuziehen, um etwas anzuziehen, dass er gekauft hatte, bevor mit Constanze zusammenzog. Während er sich das Hemd auszog, warf Felix einen Seitenblick auf das gemeinsame Ehebett. Auf dem Kopfkissen sah man Constanzes Abdruck und ihre Bettdecke war zusammengeknüllt. Felix verspürte den Drang sich ins Bett zulegen und einfach die Tatsache, dass Constanze tot war, zu ignorieren. Doch er widerstand ihm und zog sich um. Felix entschied sich für einen 7 Jahre alten, etwas abgenutzten Anzug und statt seinem eleganten Gehstock, entschied er sich für eine 15 Jahre alte, graue Krankenhauskrücke. Er schloss den Kleiderschrank, warf einen letzten Blick in sein Schlafzimmer und humpelte zur Haustür. Vor ihr blieb Felix unschlüssig stehen. Es kamen ihm Zweifel, ob es richtig war, vor den Erinnerungen zu fliehen, ob Constanze es verdient hat vergessen zu werden. Ohne eine Antwort auf diese Frage gefunden zuhaben, schloss Felix die Haustür und schloss damit auch einen Teil seiner Seele. Einer von vielen Anrufen Felix nahm seine Krücke in die Hand und schloss die Tür seines Alfa Romeos. Der kalte schneidende Wind ließ seine Augen tränen. Er zog den Mantelkragen hoch und humpelte die Taborstraße entlang. Sein Weg wurde erhellt durch die Scheinwerfer vorbeifahrender Autos, welche Felix kaum beachtete. Er war viel zu beschäftigt mit seinen Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten. Sie hatten keinen Ziel und keinen Sinn. Sie waren einfach nur da, ließen sich nicht in Worte fassen, oder in Strukturen pressen. Geplagt von diesen Gedanken, blieb er vor einem Haus mit barocker Fassade stehen und starrte es an. Er wusste nicht warum oder wie lange er es anstarrte. Es war wie, als hätte das Gebäude eine hypnotische Wirkung auf ihn. Nach einiger Zeit riss er sich los und trat ein. Die Eingangshalle war spärlich beleuchtet. Die Möbel der Hotellobby wirkten düster und abweisend, als wären sie von einem bösen Geist besessen. Felix humpelte durch die düstere Eingangshalle an die Rezeption. Das Geräusch seiner Krücke hallte im Gebäude. „Warten Sie bitte einen Moment. Ich komme gleich“ sagte eine weibliche Stimme, die aus einem Raum hinter der Rezeption kam. Kurz darauf erschien eine junge Dame und kam zur Felix. „Willkommen im Hotel Stefanie. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ fragte sie. „Ich hätte gern ein Zimmer“ antwortete Felix knapp. „Natürlich, wir hätten noch ein freies Doppelzimmer. Herr ...“ erklärte sie. „ Hase, Felix Hase. Ich habe nichts gegen ein Doppelzimmer einzuwenden. Wenn Sie mir bitte den Schlüssel geben würden“ erwiderte er. „Herr Hase, Sie sind es. Ich habe Sie nicht erkannt, wegen Ihrem Bart und Ihrer neuen Krücke. Sie waren lange nicht mehr hier. Wie geht es Ihnen? Wo ist Ihre Ehefrau?“ wollte die Dame wissen. „Constanze ist nicht da. Könnte ich bitte jetzt den Schlüssel haben. Die Betonung liegt auf jetzt“ antwortete Felix und öffnete die Hand um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Seine Gesprächspartnerin blickte ihn irritiert an, gab ihm den Schlüssel und verschwand. Felix spürte das kalte Metall auf der Haut und genoss das Gefühl. Er hinkte zum Lift und stieg in die Kabine ein. Die Lifttür schloss sich und die Kabine setzte sich mit einem schwachen Ruck in Bewegung. Das leise Rauschen, das durch den Liftschacht hallte, entspannte Felix und er ging in Gedanken durch, was er noch machen musste. Nicht das es notwendig gewesen wäre, doch es lenkte ab und bewirkte, dass die Gedanken in geregelten Bahnen verliefen. Die Liftkabine kam abrupt zum Stillstand und Türen öffneten sich mit einem leisen Quietschen. Felix trat hinaus auf den Gang und humpelte zu seinem Hotelzimmer. Er war allein auf dem Gang, auch hörte er keine Stimmen oder Schritte. Es war wie, als wäre Felix der einzige Gast im Hotel. Die Zimmertür öffnete sich leise und er betrat das Zimmer. Das schwache Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung erhellte das Zimmer nur notdürftig und ließ die Einrichtung düster und abweisend wirken. Selbst das Bett wirkte, bedingt durch die gelbe Straßenbeleuchtung, schmutzig und alt. Felix schloss die Zimmertür, lehnte die Krücke gegen die Tür und setzte sich auf das Bett. Felix griff in seine Sakkotasche und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen in seinem Mund ausbreitete, nahm er das Telefon vom Nachkasten und wählte die Nummer des Bestatters, um Constanzes Begräbnis zu planen. Ankunft in Salzburg Ernüchtert betrachtete er den Raum. Die Sessel, der Tisch, das Bett, fast das komplette Mobiliar wirkte, als hätte man es aus einer Skihütte gestohlen. Felix hasste diesen Einrichtungsstill und dennoch fühlte er sich wohl. Alles passte zusammen, die Möbel strahlten eine Harmonie aus, sodass man sich sofort unwillkürlich zufragen begann, ob der Krieg eine Erfindung der Massenmedien sei und in Wahrheit nicht stattfinde. Es war ein Raum, der sich perfekt eignete um zu vergessen. Felix ließ sich ins Bett fallen. Ein leichter Lavendelduft strömte in seine Nase und verstärkte das Bild einer heilen Welt. Wenn er hier lag und auf die andere Bettseite lugte vermisste er keinen Abdruck im Kopfkissen, kein kokettes Lachen, nicht einmal die Wärme ihres Körpers. Dieses Zimmer scherte sich nicht um Vergangenheit oder das Leben seiner Bewohner. Es sollte ein kurzweiliger adäquater Heimersatz sein, ohne persönliche Gegenstände oder Symbole. Das gefiel Felix, in diesem Zimmer würde er nicht Nachts wach liegen und darauf warten, dass die Zimmertür sich quietschend öffnet oder sie sich an seinen Körper kuschelt und seine Nähe sucht, weil sie kalte Füße hat. Felix griff in seine Sakkotasche und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor, während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen in seinem Mund ausbreitete, stand er auf und humpelte zum Fenster. Unter ihm zwängten sich die Menschen durch die Getreidegasse, niemand trauerte, im Gegenteil sie freuten sich und lachten. Felix wandte sich ab und setzte sich in einen roten Sessel. Der rote Stoff schmiegte sich angenehm an seine Haut und Felix nutzte diesen Augenblick und nahm den Sessel genauer unter die Lupe, doch wie erwartet ließ dieser, wie auch der Rest des Raumes keine Rückschlüsse auf die letzten Bewohner zu. Es gab keinen Kaffeefleck, kein Loch im roten Stoff, nicht einmal einen losen Faden. Er stand auf und hinkte zum Kleiderschrank. Dieser bestand aus massivem Holz und hatte zwei Türen. Die Innenwände des Schrankes waren makellos, die Kleiderhacken waren alle aus feinstem Holz. Er begann seine Kleidung hineinzulegen, doch bald hörte er damit auf, lehnte seine Krücke gegen die Schranktür uns setzte sich auf das nahe Sofa. Gegenüber dem Sofa befand sich ein kleiner Holztisch, welcher sich wie der Rest des Raumes in perfekten Zustand befand. Auf dem Tisch lagen drei Zeitungen, die US Today, die International Herald Tribune und die Salzburger Nachrichten. Er warf einen zögernden Blick über den Tisch, merkte kurz: „Ganz nach meinem Geschmack.“, an und nahm die Salzburger Nachrichten in die Hand. Felix überflog lediglich die Schlagzeilen, doch im Lokalteil blieb er an einer Überschrift hängen und las sich den Artikel durch. Der Artikel berichtete vom Begräbnis der jungen, österreichischen Physikerin Constanze Hase. Frustriert warf Felix die Zeitung in den Mistkübel und wartete auf eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung, auf ein Stück Vergangenheit. Doch es geschah nichts. Der Raum ließ es nicht zu. Er stand auf, hinkte zum Schrank und schlichtete die restliche Kleidung sorgfältig hinein. Am Boden des Koffers befand sich Constanzes Photo umgeben von einem silbernen Bilderrahmen. Felix nahm es in die Hand und wollte es auf den Nachtisch legen, doch er entschied sich anders und legte es zurück in den Koffer. Der Raum hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er schmerzhafte Erinnerungen unterbinden konnte und Felix war sich sicher, dass dieses Foto das ändern würde. Er schloss den Koffer, nahm seine Krücke und verließ das Zimmer. Felix hinterließ den Schlüssel bei der Rezeption und verließ zufrieden das Hotel. Er hatte zwar keinen Trost gefunden, aber etwas was in seinen Augen genau so gut war, nämlich die Möglichkeit zu vergessen. Gehstockkauf Das Geschäft bestand aus zwei Räumen. Im ersten Raum befanden sich Gehstöcke aller Art und Farbe, im zweiten waren diverse Zusatzteile für Krücken. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen. Ein Läuten signalisierte, dass ein Kunde das Geschäft betrat. Felix schloss die Tür und der Geruch von poliertem Holz stieg im in die Nase. Er nahm den Gehstock, der sich neben ihm befand in die Hand. Es handelte sich um ein braunes Exemplar mit Derbygriff und einer schwachen Holzmaserung. Der Professor wollte die Krücke wieder zurückstellen, als eine Stimme hinter ihm sagte: „Grüß Gott Herr Hase, eine ausgezeichnete Wahl die Sie getroffen haben. Der Gehstock ist aus feinstem Ahorn gemacht und die Farbe schmeichelt Ihren Augen.“ Felix drehte sich und blickte in das Gesicht einer Frau. Sie war Anfang dreißig, hatte ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge und brünettes Haar. „Ich bin keine Frau, ich kaufe einen Gehstock, wenn er praktisch ist und mir optisch gefällt und nicht, weil er farblich zu meinen Augen oder zu meinen Sakko passt. Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?“ fragte er und stellte den Gehstock zurück. „Ich kenne Ihren Namen,“ antwortete sie „da Sie der berühmteste Gehbehinderter Österreichs sind.“ „Eine Berühmtheit auf die ich ohne Probleme verzichten könnte“ erklärte Felix trocken. „Das ist verständlich. Wissen Sie welchen Gehstock Sie suchen?“ fragte die Verkäuferin und machte eine ausladende Geste, als wollte sie ihn bitten auf einen Gehstock zu deuten und zu sagen, der wird gekauft. Er sagte stattdessen: „Ich suche einen hölzernen Gehstock mit anatomischen Griff. Er sollte nicht zu schwer sein.“ „ah, ein Kenner,“ erwähnte die Verkäuferin, ging los und erklärte Felix mit einer Handbewegung ihr zufolgen. Sie durchquerten die Hälfte des Raumes ehe die beiden stehen blieben. Die Verkäuferin nahm einen Gehstock in die Hand und reichte ihm Felix. Sie sagte: „Ein wunderschönes Exemplar, gefertigt aus schwarz gefärbtem Buchenholz mit einem Silbergriff. Ein sehr eleganter Gehstock, passt sehr gut zu dunklen Anzügen. Er kostest nur 210 Euro.“ Felix betrachtete die Krücke in seiner Hand. Das Holz fühlte sich kühl an und der Silbergriff schimmerte matt. Er sprach: „ Ja, ich nehme ihn. Er liegt angenehm in der Hand, aber ich bräuchte noch einen Gehstock, welcher nicht ganz so elegant ist.“ „Wie Sie wünschen.“ erklärte die Verkäuferin und nahm einen braunen Gehstock in die Hand. „Diese Gehhilfe besteht aus Ahorn und kostet 40 Euro.“ erläuterte sie und reichte Felix den Gehstock. Der Professor nahm den Gehstock in die Hand. „Diesen Gehstock kaufe ich auch. Eine Frage, welche Gehstöcke sind dort in der Ecke“ wollte er wissen und zeigte in eine Ecke. „ Das sind nur ein paar Gehstöcke, die Ihnen nicht gefallen würden, da-“ begann die Verkäuferin, wurde aber von Felix unterbrochen, welcher erklärte :“ Ich entscheide was mir gefällt und nicht eine Verkäuferin.“ Der Professor humpelte in die Ecke und betrachtete die Gehhilfen. Manche waren mit Leder überzogen, andere waren mit Leopardenmuster bedruckt. Felix nahm einen Gehstock mit in die Hand. Dieser hatte einen Rundhakengriff war schwarz gefärbt und mit Flammen verziert. Felix legte den Stock wieder zurück und nahm einen anderen in die Hand. Dieser Stock war ebenfalls schwarz, hatte aber einen Totenkopf als Griff. „Ich habe doch gesagt, Ihnen wird in dieser Abteilung kein Stock gefallen.“ erklärte die Verkäuferin und starrte Felix trotzig an. „Schade, Schade, so schön, aber leider nur Stroh im Kopf.“ sagte Felix mit gespielten Bedauern. „Was? Meinen Sie mich. Ich hatte aber Recht, Ihnen gefällt kein-“ begann sie, wurde aber von Felix ihm unterbrochen „Nein, Sie hatten nicht recht. Ich kaufe diesen Stock“ erklärte er kurz und reichte ihr den Stock mit dem Totenkopfgriff Kaffeeklatsch Der Teller klirrte leise, als Felix die Tasse in die Hand nahm und zu seinem Mund führte. Der ungesüßte Kaffee wirkte angenehm beruhigend. „Du trinkst deinen Kaffe immer noch schwarz Felix?“ Fragte Marie Sofie und lachte kurz. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand dieses schwarze Gesöff trinken konnte, amüsierte sie. „Ja, es schmeckt immer noch ausgezeichnet und hält wach.“ antwortete Felix, griff in seine Sakkotasche und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen in seinem Mund ausbreite, starrte Marie Sofie ihn stumm an. „Blute ich, steht ein Faultier neben mir oder weswegen starrst du mich so an?“ fragte Felix, den Marie Sofies Blicke sichtlich beunruhigten. „Felix, du solltest aufhören so viele Tic Tacs zu essen. Das ist nicht gut für deinen Körper“ sagte sie und aß ein Stück Sachertorte. „Natürlich, ich höre auf Tic Tacs zu essen, dann sollte der Kellner aufhören zu rauchen und der Junge am Bahnhof sollte aufhören Heroin zu nehmen. Die Welt wäre doch so schön ohne Drogen. Ich frage mich wann die Menschen begreifen, dass eine Verlängerung des Lebens, keine Verbesserung dessen bedeutet, “ erwiderte er sarkastisch, aß ein Stück Mozarttorte und blickte seiner Gesprächspartnerin demonstrativ in die Augen. „Du könntest glücklicher sein, wenn du nicht so eine verbitterte Lebenseinstellung hättest, “ bemerkte Marie Sofie und verschränkte die Arme. „Doch du kannst nicht leugnen, dass diese Aussage nicht aus der Luft gegriffen ist. Zwei Frauen, die mir etwas bedeuteten, starben vor dem 45. Lebensjahr. Wir müssen alle sterben, doch das Leben davor sollte man genießen und nicht versuchen es zu verlängern, “ erklärte er und nahm die Kaffeetasse in die Hand. „Felix, wir können später darüber diskutieren, aber ich bin nicht Salzburg gefahren um mit einem alten Freund über den Tod und das Leben zu reden.“ Sagte Marie Sofie und gab etwas Zucker in den Kaffee. „Genau, du bist nach Salzburg gekommen, da du einen Vortrag an der Paracelsus Universität über das limbische System hältst“, erklärte er und lachte leise. „Das stimmt, aber wenn ich nur den Vortrag halten würde, wäre ich nicht um fünf Uhr aufgestanden und hätte auch nicht 20 Minuten einen Parkplatz in der Salzburger Altstadt gesucht. Du verdrehst immer noch so gekonnt die Tatsachen, wie zu unserer Schulzeit, “ sagte Marie Sofie und blickte Gedankenverloren auf Felix’ Gehstock. „Stimmt, ich erinnere mich spontan-“ begann Felix, wurde aber von seiner Gesprächspartnerin unterbrochen: „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich unterbrechen. Ist das ein neuer Gehstock?“ fragte sie und deutete auf Felix’ Gehhilfe. „Ja, der alte Gehstock war schon zerkratzt und der Griff abgenutzt, deshalb habe ich diesen und noch ein braunes Exemplar, letztes Monat käuflich erworben. Marie Sofie, weswegen ist Gregor nicht gekommen?“ wollte Felix wissen, griff in seine Sakkotasche und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen in seinem Mund ausbreitet antwortete sie: „Gregor muss auf die Kinder aufpassen. Man kann die kleinen nicht alleine lassen.“ „Der Älteste ist 3 Jahre der Jüngste sechs Monate alt, wenn man die alleine lässt, kann man sich gleich eine neue Wohnung suchen. Ich besuche euch wie jedes Jahr am Anfang November, dann bringe ich auch den Winzlingen ein Geschenk mit, “ sagte Felix, lachte leise, da er sich erinnerte, dass ihm eines der Kinder den Spitznamen Stock gegeben hatte. „Besucht und vor oder nach dem Besuch des Friedhofs, Felix?“ fragte Marie Sofie. „Ich besuche euch vor meinem Friedhofbesuch, denn danach bin ich schroff, zynisch und in mich gekehrt“, antwortete Felix und aß ein Stück Mozarttorte. „Felix, ich muss gehen, in zwanzig Minuten beginnt mein Vortrag. Ich freue mich schon auf deinen Besuch Anfang November, tschüss schönen Tag noch“ sagte Marie Sofie, stand auf und verließ eilig das Lokal. Felix blickt ihr nach, bezahlte die Rechung und spielte mit seinem Gehstock, als das Telefon klingelte. Der Friedhofsbesuch Leise knirschte der Schnee unter seinen Füßen. Sein Gehstock versank mit der Spitzte im Morast. Seine Hand griff in seine Manteltasche und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen sich in seinen Mund ausbreitete, dachte Felix voller Sehnsucht an die Zeit, als er mit seiner Großmutter hier her kam und ihren Erzählungen von verstorbenen Ahnen lauschte, an die Zeit, als er noch nicht begriffen hatte, was für ein grausamer Ort ein Friedhof sein kann. Verbittert verdrängte Felix seine Gedanken und blieb vor dem Grab seiner Großeltern stehen. Sein Großvater starb vor seine Geburt. Doch an seine Großmutter konnte sich Felix gut erinnern. Sie war groß gewachsen und hatte weißes Haar. Ihre Augen waren von zahlreichen Falten umgeben, welche ihr Alter verrieten. Seine Großmutter starb als er sieben Jahre alt war. Er erinnerte sich an die Tränenüberströmten Gesichter seiner Eltern, als sie ihm von Großmutters Tod erzählten. Felix legte Blumen auf das Grab, nahm seinen Gehstock, welcher am Grabstein lehnte in die Hand und humpelte weiter. Es drangen Erzählungen über verstorben Vorfahren an sein Ohr und das Staunen, welches in den Gesichtern der meist jungen Zuhörer zu erkennen war, rang ihm ein verbittertes Lächeln ab. Felix spürte die Einsamkeit in seinem Herz keimen und beobachte voller Neid die anderen Besucher des Friedhofs. Sie waren alle zu Zweit oder zu Dritt, genossen die Gegenwart ihrer Ehepartner oder erfreuten sich der Anwesenheit ihres Nachwuchses. Einzig er, so schien es ihm, war allein oder auch nicht, denn seine ständigen Begleiter waren seine bittern Gedanken. Felix blieb vor einem unscheinbaren Grab stehen, lehnte den Gehstock gegen den Grabstein und berührte den Stein. Er fühlte sich kalt und leblos an. Felix Blick glitt über den Grabstein und blieb am ersten Namen hängen, welcher mit goldener Schrift eingraviert war. Seine Hand fuhr über die Gravur und er nuschelte den Namen, welchen die goldenen Lettern ergaben, Anna Theresa Hase. Es war der Name seiner Mutter und ihm fiel es nicht schwer sich an die lebenslustige, intelligente Frau zu erinnern, welche ihm Geschichten erzählt oder ihm bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen hatte. Sie war klein gewesen, knappe 160 Zentimeter, hatte langes schwarzes Haar und hatte wundervolle Augen, deren Grün sich mit dem der schönsten Smaragde messen konnte. Seine Mutter war ein temperamentvoller, aber gleichzeitig liebevoller Mensch gewesen, welcher Ehrlichkeit schätzte und Heuchelei verurteilte. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Felix seinen weinenden Vater Dagobert, welcher ihm vom Tod seiner Mutter erzählte. Dagobert überwand den Tod seiner Frau nie. Felix Blick glitt nach unten, zu dem zweiten Namen, Dagobert Wolfgang Auitzotl Hase. Der Name gehörte seinem Vater, einem groß gewachsenen Mann mit vollem Lachen. Er war gläubiger Christ gewesen und arbeitete als Berater, auch verbrachte Dagobert seine Freizeit in Armenküchen um den Obdachlosen und Bedürftigen Essen auszuteilen. Doch verurteilte und verachtete er Menschen, welche nicht den Christlichen Glauben teilen. Felix erinnerte sich noch lebhaft, wie sich er und sein Vater gestritten hatten, als Felix die Glaubwürdigkeit der Bibel anzweifelte. Nach dem Theresas Tod begann Dagobert zu rauchen, oftmals vier bis fünf Packungen Zigaretten am Tag. Vier Jahre nach dem er begonnen hatte zurauchen, wurde bei ihm ein Lungenkarzinom diagnostiziert. Dagobert starb kurze Zeit später. Felix legte Blumen auf das Grab, zündete eine Kerze an, nahm den Gehstock in die Hand und humpelte weiter. Er merkte, dass die Leute begannen den Friedhof zu verlassen, auch wurde es merklich dunkler, sodass sich Felix fragte, wie spät es sei. Nach circa fünf Minuten blieb er vor einem Grab stehend. Er berührte mit der Hand den kalten, schwarzen Marmor und blickte auf das Bild, welches sich neben der silbernen Inschrift befand. Es zeigt Constanze neun Monate vor ihrem Tod. Felix las leise den Namen der neben dem Bild stand, Constanze Elisabeth Hase. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer sich an Constanzes sanfte Stimme, ihren warmen Körper, oder ihre witzigen Kommentare zu erinnern. Unwillkürlich fiel Felix ein, wie sie Mailand besucht hatten und Constanze versuchte ihn zum Besuch einer Einkaufstraße zu überreden. Mit einem bitteren Lächeln legte Felix eine Rose auf das Grab, zündete eine Kerze an und humpelte in richtiges . Er blickte ein letztes Mal zurück und griff in seine Manteltasche um eine Tic Tac Packung hervor zuholen. Wahre Schönheit Das rote Licht der Dämmerung erfüllte den Raum. Felix saß in seinem schwarzen Ledersessel und genoss die letzten Momente des sterbenden Tages. Musik von Norah Jones schuf eine häusliche Atmosphäre. „Wäre Constanze doch hier, sie liebte Sonnenuntergänge“ dachte er, griff in seine Sakkotasche und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen in seinem Mund ausbreitete, betrat eine unbekannte Schönheit den Raum. Das rote Licht der untergehenden Sonne brachte ihre sonnengebräunte Haut zum Leuchten. Als sie den Kopf drehte sah man ihr traumhaftschönes Gesicht, die aus Obsidian geschliffene Iris, die wundervollen roten Lippen, die wunderschöne anmutige Nase, die Haut, die schimmerte, wie als wäre sie aus Bronze. Felix’ Blick wanderte nach unten und blieb an ihrem Oberkörper hängen, die zierlichen Schultern, die Brüste, welche verheißungsvoll gegen den dünnen Stoff der roten Bluse drückten, die filigranen Hände und die Beine. Felix spürte wie sein Puls in die Höhe schnellte, als er diese Beine sah. Sie schimmerten im schwachen Licht der Sonne, so dass es schien, wie als wären sie aus Bronze, gegossen von Gott selbst. „Sind Sie Felix Hase?“ fragte die unbekannte Schönheit. Der Professor war so gebannt von dieser Schönheit, dass er nicht sofort reagierte. „Geht es Ihnen gut? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?“ wollte sie wissen. „Nein, mir geht es gut, ich war nur äh etwas geistig abwesend und Ich bin Felix Hase“ antworte Felix, welcher sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er auf die Beine, die Brüste oder in die Augen seine Gesprächpartnerin schauen sollte. „Freut mich zu hören, ich hatte einen Moment lang Sorge es könnte Ihnen schlecht gehen“ sagte die unbekannte Schönheit und schenkte Felix ein Lächeln, welches seinen Herzschlag beschleunigte. Der Professor wollte sie eigentlich jetzt zum Essen einladen, doch er erinnerte sich an den Besuch einer seiner Studentinnen, welche knapp gekleidet in seinem Büro erschienen war und alles machen wollte, aber nur wenn sie gut benotet wurde. Deshalb fragte Felix misstrauisch: „Was wollen Sie und noch interessanter, wer sind Sie?“ „Oh, entschuldigen Sie vielmals, ich bin Viktoria Lepus, vielleicht haben Sie schon ein Buch von mir gelesen.“ Antwortete die Autorin rasch. Felix hatte ihr erstes Buch gelesen, Selbstmord für Anfänger, sehr gutes Buch. „Viktoria, Sie haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt, weswegen Sie hier sind?“ sagte Felix. “Stimmt , einige Studentinnen haben in der Kantine über Sie gesprochen-“ begann Viktoria, wurde aber von Felix unterbrochen „Sie dürfen nicht alles glauben was die Studentinnen sagen. Ich stopfe Toilettenpapier in meine Unterhose“ „Es kann sich aber nicht um sehr viel Toilettenpapier“ konterte sie und blickte spöttisch auf Felix, welcher sagte: „Reichen Sie mir bitte meinen Gehstock, ich möchte aufstehen.“ Eigentlich hätte er aufstehen und den Gehstock hohlen können, doch die meisten Leute bekamen ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie wussten, dass er auf einen Gehstock angewiesen ist. „Sie sind gehbehindert?“ fragte Viktoria. „Ja, irgend ein Verrückter hat mir ins Bein gestochen, weil ich ihn beleidigt habe.“ antwortete der Professor Die Autorin holte den Gehstock und reichte Felix diesen. Er stand auf stellte sich vor Viktoria und fragte: „Weswegen sind Sie hier. Es ist Ihnen unangenehm, dass merke ich. Zuerst sind nett, sehr nett sogar, dann zynisch und sie weichen meiner Frage aus. Weswegen sind Sie hier Viktoria?“ fragte Felix. „Ich bin hier“ antwortete Viktoria „weil ich Ihre Hilfe brauche. Ich plane ein historischen Roman zu schreiben, welcher um das 1500 in Mittelamerika spielen wird. Ich wollte Ihren Rat einholen, es ist ja bekannt, dass Sie sich für mesoamerikanische Geschichte interessieren.“ „Lügen Sie mich nicht an. Wenn Sie ein bisschen im Internet recherchieren oder ein Buch über dieses Thema lesen, wissen Sie genau soviel wie ich“ sagte Felix und starrte Viktoria durchdringend an. „Ja, Sie haben recht. Ich hätte heute den Professor für mesoamerikansiche Geschichte treffen sollen, doch er hat kurzfristig abgesagt. Da habe ich beschlossen zu Ihnen zu kommen. Sie sind der berühmte Assistenzprofessor, wenn ich schon die Innsbrucker Universität besuche musste ich Sie kennenlernen.“ Erklärte Viktoria. „Ich bin bereit Ihnen zu helfen. Ich erwarte Sie morgen um 11:00 Uhr hier.“ Sagte Felix und humpelte aus seinem Büro. Die Qual der Wahl „Viktoria, Sie sollen hier nur etwas zu essen bestellen und nicht eine Entscheidung fürs Leben treffen. Wenn die Hühnerbrust trocken sein sollte, dann nehmen Sie sich, das nächste Mal etwas anderes.“ sagte Felix und blickte entnervt auf die Uhr. Viktoria versuchte seit einer halben Stunde, zu entscheiden was sie bestellen wird. „Herr Hase, ich war noch nie in diesem Lokal. Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich mich schnell entscheide, hätten Sie mit mir in ein Fast Food Restaurant gehen müssen.“ erwiderte Viktoria und nippte an ihrem Rotweinglas. „Natürlich, hätte ich das machen können, aber Frau Lepus, da dies unser erstes gemeinsames Abendessen ist und wir uns erst seit einem Tag kennen, wären Sie sicherlich etwas schockiert gewesen, wenn ich Sie in eine Burger King Filiale eingeladen hätte und Ihre elegantes Kleid, in welchem Sie bezaubernd aussehen, wäre etwas deplaziert in einer Filiale eine Fast Food Lokals gewesen.“ erklärte Felix und bemerkte, dass Viktoria scheu lächelte und errötete. „Felix, Sie übertreiben. Ich trage nur ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid. Das ist nichts Außergewöhnliches.“ sagte sie und starrte verlegen in die Speisekarte, doch Felix fand nicht, dass er übertrieb. Sie sah hinreißend aus in ihrem schwarzen Kleid, welches ihren wundervollen Körper zur Geltung brachte und ihre schönen Augen betonte. „Haben Sie sich schon entschieden?“ fragte Felix um Viktorias verlegenes Schweigen zu beenden. Er erwartete nicht, dass sie sich entschieden hatte, doch zu seiner Überraschung antwortete Viktoria:„ Ich bestelle eine Knoblauchkremsuppe. Wenn sie mir nicht schmeckt sollte, kann ich noch etwas anderes nehmen.“ Felix war sichtlich erstaunt, reagierte aber schnell, indem er den Kellner an Tisch bat, da er Angst hatte, Viktoria könnte ihre Meinung ändern. Die Bedienung fragte: „Was möchten Sie bestellen?“ Felix antwortete: „Ich bestelle ein Rumpsteak mit Bratkartoffeln und Speckfisolen.“ „Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl, wenn ich das so salopp sagen darf.“ Bemerkte der Kellner. „Nein, dürfen Sie nicht“ erwiderte Felix. Der Kellner setzte zu einer Antwort an wurde aber von Viktoria unterbrochen, welche sagte: „Als Vorspeise möchte ich eine Knoblauchkremsuppe und danach eine gebraten Hühnerbrust, aber bitte ohne Salat.“ „Natürlich“ erwiderte der Kellner und ging. Felix griff in seine Sakkotasche und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen in seinem Mund ausbreitete fragte er: „Wovon handelt Ihr neues Buch?“ „Ich weiß es noch nicht“ antwortete Viktoria und starrte verlegen auf ihr Glas. Anscheinend war es ihr peinlich, nicht sagen zu können wovon ihr Buch handelte. „Sie wissen nicht wovon ihr Buch handeln wird, recherchieren aber schon. Das bedeutet, dass Sie schon den Ort, die Epoche und die Hauptpersonen, aber die Handlung selbst noch nicht kennen. Daraus schließe ich, dass Sie sich von aktuellen Ereignissen beeinflussen lassen.“ erklärte Felix und nippte an seinem Mojito. „Das stimmt, ich interessiere mich beruflich bedingt für das Thema mesoamerikanische. Woher kommt Ihr Interesse? Soviel ich weiß haben die Azteken nicht viel über Physik oder Chemie gewusst. Weshalb interessieren Sie sich für das Thema?“ wollte Viktoria wissen. „Naja, ich heiße mit vollen Namen Felix Dagobert Motecuhzoma Hase. Mein dritter Vorname Motecuhzoma stammt aus dem Nahuatl. Als ich davon erfahren habe, begann ich mich für das Thema zu interessieren.“ antwortete Felix und blickte in Viktorias Augen. „Welche Bedeutung hat Motecuhzoma“ fragte sie. „Bevor ich erzähle, welche Bedeutung der Name Motecuhzoma hat. Möchte ich erwähnen, dass mein Vater sich glaube ich nicht bewusst war, welche Bedeutung Motecuhzoma hat. Der Name bedeutet nämlich, der durch seine Wut herrscht.“ Erklärte Felix und nippte an seinem Mojito. Viktoria kicherte leise und sagte: „Felix, ich finde den Name nicht so schlimm. Ich könnte mir sogar vorstellen meinem Kind, diesen Namen zugeben. Er klingt männlich. Es hätte dich-“ sagte sie wurde, aber vom Kellner unterbrochen, welcher das Essen brachte. Der Streit „Du hast es getan und bereust es nicht einmal, du bornierter Idiot.“ schrie Viktoria. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet, die Augen funkelten bösartig. „Du hast es auch getan“ bemerkte Felix trocken und zeigte mit den Gehstock demonstrativ in Viktorias Richtung. „Du kannst deine Krücke weglegen, damit du schindest bei mir kein Mitleid“ spottete sie. „Au, das tat weh, auch ich habe Gefühle“ sagte Felix sarkastisch. „Ich hoffe das es geschmerzt, denn niemand nennt mich ungestraft Vicki. Ich hasse diesen Spitznamen“ giftete Viktoria und starrte Felix durchdringend an. „Sehr ergreifende Rede. Was soll ich jetzt? Soll ich zu Kreuze kriechen? Kann ich leider nicht, denn ich bin gehbehindert.“ erwiderte Felix bissig. „Felix, du bist, du bist so“, stammelte Viktoria, nahm einen Teller in die Hand und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Er zersprang mit einem lauten Klirren in Scherben. „Auch der Teller hatte Gefühle.“ sagte Felix mit gespielt schockierter Stimme und lachte leise. „Felix, du bist ein Idiot. Du weißt, dass ich diesen Spitznamen hasse und benutzt ihn auch noch. Du kannst bist Schuld an der momentanen Lage, doch anstatt einige beschwichtigende Worte zusagen, hast du nur Spott für mich übrig, “ schrie Viktoria. Ihre Lippen bebten, der ganze Körper zitterte. „Hast du einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt Anwältin zu werden. Ich würde es dir empfehlen, denn laut deiner Theorie wäre jeder Täter unschuldig. Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Theorie vor Gerichte bestehen würde, aber du solltest es versuchen. Keine Sorge ich werde dich unterstützen. Natürlich nur wenn du aufhörst mich anzuschreien, “ konterte Felix, welcher ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Der großartige, intelligente Felix Dagobert Motecuhzoma Hase“ sagte Viktoria mit leiser, gepresster Stimme „hat gesprochen. Für dich ist dieser Streit nur ein Spiel, ein Spiel, welches du gewinnen möchtest. Du spottest über meinen Zorn und ignorierst den Grund dafür. Es ist auch nicht bedeuten, Hauptsache das Spiel gewinnen, denkst du dir vielleicht. Felix, dein Gehstock ist ein Sinnbild für deine vielleicht größte Schwäche. Du kannst nicht über deine Gefühle reden. Genau wie dein rechtes Bein, wurde auch deine Seele verletzt. Der einzige Unterschied ist für dein Bein hast du eine Gehhilfe, eine Stütze, welche deiner Seele fehlt. Felix, ich bin deine Freundin, wir kennen uns schon seit mehr als einem Jahr, wenn unsere Beziehung bestand haben soll, musst du über deine Gefühle reden können. Weswegen hast du mich Vicki genannt? Sag es mir und lass mich der Gehstock deiner Seele sein.“ Viktoria beobachtet Felix und merkte wie Felix überlegte. Seine Augen waren rastlos. Er griff in seine Sakkotasche und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete, sagte Felix: „Ich werde es versuchen. Bevor du ich den verhassten Spitznamen Vicki benutzt habe, hast du mich Hinkebein genannt. Du konntest es nicht wissen, aber Constanze hat mich früher immer Hinkebein, das war mein Kosename. Sie hat den Namen Felix kaum noch genutzt, wenn sie mir eine Postkarte zuschickte oder einen Brief, waren diese immer an Hinkebein Hase adressiert. Ich glaube als du mich Hinkebein genannt hast, hat mich das einfach getroffen und da ich keinen Gehstock für meine Seele habe, bin ich gestürzt und hatte das Gefühl dich ebenfalls zu Fall bringen zu müssen, anstatt dich aufzuklären. Ich hätte dich nicht Vicki nennen dürfen, Viktoria“ „Jetzt, da ich weiß weswegen du mich Vicki genannt, ist es nicht mehr so schlimm und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien und den Teller zerstört habe.“ erklärte sie und starrte in Felix Augen. Sie war fasziniert von diesen Augen und ihrer Farbe. Sie passten gut zu Felix fand Viktoria. „Felix, nachdem du über deine Gefühle gesprochen, fast du eine Belohung verdient finde ich.“ sagte sie und zog sich aus. Ihre Bestellung bitte „Es ist eine Frechheit, wir warten schon seit einer halben Stunde auf unser Essen und nur weil eine inkompetente Mc Donalds Kassiererin sich nicht einmal eine Bestellung merken kann.“ sagte Viktoria. Ihr hübsches Gesicht war gerötet und sie deutete energisch mit den Händen in Richtung Kassa. „Ich gehe gleich dorthin und beschwere mich. Es ist unzumutbar, dass wir hier hungern müssen, nur weil die Angestellte das Gedächtnis einer Stubenfliege besitzt.“ schrie Viktoria und stand energisch auf. Felix packte sie am Arm und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Viktoria, ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich mich beschwere. Du würdest das Personal anschreien und damit die anderen Gäste stören. Außerdem wirke ich einschüchternder als du.“ „Natürlich, es gibt nichts einschüchterneres als einen als einen gehbehinderten Universitätsprofessor“ erklärte Viktoria sarkastisch, setzte sich aber wieder, deute in Richtung Kasse und sagte mit eine spöttischen Lächeln: „Dann ziehe von dannen, mein starker furchteinflößender, gehbehinderter Universitätsprofessor“ „Wie ihr wünscht holdes Eheweib“ konterte Felix, verbeugte sich höhnisch und humpelte in Richtung Kasse. Dort angekommen wurde er von einer jungen, attraktiven Dame angesprochen. Sie sagte: „Willkommen bei Mc Donalds. Ihre Bestellung bitte“ „Ich habe schon bestehlt und möchte mich jetzt bei Ihrer Kollegin beschweren.“ antwortete Felix und deutete mit den Gehstock auf eine ältere, übergewichtige Frau, welche gerade eine Bestellung aufnahm. Die attraktive Bedienung ging zu ihrer übergewichtigen Kollegin und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Die übergewichtige Angestellte kam auf Felix zu und fragte missmutig: „Was wollen Sie?“ „Ich will mein Essen und zwar sofort“ antworte Felix und klopfte mit dem Gehstock auf den Boden um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Dann müssen sie etwas bestellen“ erklärte seine Gesprächspartnerin. Er las das Namenschild seiner Gesprächpartnerin und sprach:„Das habe ich und zwar bei Ihnen, aber der Alkohol wirkt anscheinend immer noch, Frau Rolenrahsen“ „Woher wissen das ich Alkohol getrunken habe?“ fragte Frau Rohlenrasen schockiert und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Sie stinken nach Alkohol, schlimmer als eine Schnapsbrennerei und dafür gibt es zwei Erklärung. Die erste Erklärung ist, dass Sie sich in Schnaps, Bier oder einem anderen alkoholischem Getränk gebadet haben, in der naiven Hoffnung dadurch ein paar Gramm zu verlieren, weil eine Schauspielerin in New York oder Los Angeles anscheinend durch das Baden in Alkohol zig Gramm verlor und diese Tatsache von der Frauenzeitschrift, die Sie lesen, als neue Wunderdiät angepriesen wurde. Die zweite Erklärung ist viel simpler, nämlich dass sie gestern einfach zuviel Alkohol getrunken haben und da Sie sich es nicht leisten können eine Badewanne mit Schnaps zufüllen, muss es die zweite Erklärung stimmen. Wahrscheinlich hat Sie Ihr Mann verlassen“ antwortete Felix und blickte zu frieden in das schockierte Gesicht von Frau Rolenrahsen. „Woher wissen Sie das mein Mann mich verlassen hat?“ fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Das war nur geraten. Ich hätte Sie auch verlassen, denn Sie können sich nicht einmal eine Bestellung merken“ antworte Felix und konnte eine zynisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Sie sind ein Arsch“ sagte Gesprächpartnerin knapp. „Ich weiß und ich will mein Essen.“ Frau Rolenrahsen wandte sich ab und holte das Tablett mit dem Essen. Felix schrie ihr hinter her: „Spucken Sie nicht auf die Burger, ich merke das“. Sie brachte das Tablett schweigend zurück und starre Felix hasserfüllt an. Dieser summte fröhlich, nahm das Tablett und humpelte zu Viktoria zurück. Weihnachten im Hause Hase Das flackernde Licht der Kerzen erfüllte den Raum. Felix saß in seinem schwarzen Ledersessel und betrachtete fasziniert den Tannenbaum. Der Baum war geschmückt mit zahlreichen goldenen und roten Kugeln, welche im schwachen Schein der Kerzen, wie riesige Rubine und Goldstücke wirkten. White Christmas von Frank Sinatra erfüllte den Raum und schuf eine ruhige, besinnliche Atmosphäre, welche einzig durch Viktorias Lichterkette gestört wurde. Felix hatte sich zwar gegen die Lichterkette ausgesprochen, doch schloss er mit Viktoria einen Kompromiss. Sie durfte die scheußliche Lichterkette am Weihnachtsbaum befestigen und ihm war es gestattet über die Musik zu entscheiden. Felix starrte die wenigen Geschenke an, die unter dem Baum lagen. Er fragte sich welche für ihn waren und was er bekommen würde. „Viktoria sagte mir nicht was ich bekommen werde und wollte mir auch keinen Hinweis geben. Das einzige was sie sagte war, dass ich zwei Überraschungen bekommen“ sagte Felix zu sich selbst, seufzte leise, griff in die Brusttasche seines Hawaiihemds und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, drehte sich um und blickte in Viktorias Gesicht. Felix wollte etwas sagen, doch es verschlug ihm die Sprache, als seine Blicke über Viktorias Körper wanderten. Sie trug nur einen Büstenhalter und einen Tanga. Beide waren dunkelrot und schimmerten matt. Erst nach einigen Sekunden fiel Felix auf, dass Viktoria auch eine Nikolausmütze aufhatte. Er lachte leise und blickte verträumt in ihre Augen. „Felix, du starrst mich schon einige Zeit an. Es wird Zeit, dass du mein Aussehen anpreist“ sagte Viktoria, kicherte mädchenhaft und setzte sich auf eine Sessellehne. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus. Ich hoffe dieses bescheidene Kompliment reicht. Aber einen Kritikpunkt habe ich, der Büstenhalter und der Tanga stören. Du hättest sie nicht anziehen sollen, aber du kannst sie jetzt ausziehen, “ konterte Felix und lächelte schelmisch. „Felix“ antwortete Viktoria mit gespielt, schockierter Stimme „Es ist Weihnachten, ein Fest der Besinnlichkeit und nicht dein Geburtstag.“ Felix umschlang ihre Hüfte und zog sie sich. Er küsste sie sanft in den Nacken und nuschelte in ihr Ohr: „Viktoria, wann öffnen wir die Geschenke?“ Sie schmiegte sich an seine Schulter und säuselte sanft: „Wir öffnen die Geschenke später. Wir haben Zeit genug.“ Viktoria genoss es neben ihm zu liegen, die Wärme seines Körpers zuspüren. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Musik. „Felix kann es sein, dass die CD nicht funktioniert? Es wird immer nur White Christmas von Frank Sinatra abgespielt, “ erklärte Viktoria, griff in die Brusttasche von Felix’ Hawaiihemds und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. Doch Felix nahm ihr die Packung wieder ab, steckte sie zurück in seine Hemdtasche und sagte: „White Christmas von Frank Sinatra ist das einzige Weihnachtslied, das mir gefällt. Ahja, ehe ich es vergesse. Die Tic Tac Packung in meiner Brusttasche, ist meine Tic Packung.“ Er griff auf den Beistelltisch, welcher sich neben dem Sessel befand, nahm den Mojito in die Hand und führte das Glas zu seinem Mund. Doch Viktoria kam ihm zuvor, sie packte den Strohalm mit den Lippen und trank gierig den Cocktail aus. Felix wollte etwas sagen, aber er war zu erstaunt und blickte schockiert in Viktorias Gesicht. Diese lachte aus vollem Halse und schaute ihren Ehemann belustigt an. „Das war meine Rache, dafür das du mir die Tic Tac Packung weggenommen hast und jetzt reiche mir bitte ein Tic Tac“ erklärte Viktoria und lächelte süffisant. Widerwillig griff Felix in seine Hemdtasche und holte eine Tic Tac Packung hervor. „Da heute Weihnachten ist, sollst du deine Minzpastillen bekommen“, sagte Felix, öffnete die Packung und verstreute den Inhalt über Viktorias Brüste und Bauch. „Felix“ rief sie schockiert, nahm eine Minzpastille und schmiegte sich wieder an seinen Körper. „Wann, öffnen wir die Geschenke? Nicht, dass ich es nicht genieße, hier zusammen mit dir in einem schwarzen Ledersessel zu sitzen. Doch noch schöner wäre, wenn wir hier zusammen säßen, mit unseren Geschenken, “ erklärte Felix. „Du nervst mehr als ein Kleinkind“ erwiderte Viktoria und richtete sich auf. Das Klacken von auf dem Boden aufprallenden Minzpastillen erfüllte den Raum. „Das sagst du jetzt. Wenn wir ein Kind haben, wirst du merken wie nervig sie sein können. Wann öffnen wir die Geschenke?“ fragte Felix. „Jetzt“, antwortete Viktoria knapp, stand auf und ging zum Weihnachtsbaum. Sie nahm ein kleines, unscheinbares Päckchen in die Hand und blickte Felix erwartungsvoll an. Dieser lächelte matt. Es war weder der erwartete Gehstock, noch der erhoffte Pin up Kalender mit den Photos seiner Frau. Dieser Enttäuschung zum Trotz zeriss er das Geschenkpapier mit infantiler Freude und betrachtete das Weihnachtsgeschenk. Es war das AC/DC Album Ballbraker mit einem Autogram von Angus Young. Felix starrte geistesabwesend auf seine Ehefrau und strich unwillkürlich über die CD Hülle. „Gefällt dir mein Geschenk Felix?“ fragte Viktoria, doch sie kannte schon die Antwort. Sie musste nur in das Gesicht ihres Mannes blicken und konnte die infantile Freude sehen. „Ja, es gefällt mir sehr. Woher hast du die CD und das Autogramm von Angus Young. Nein, sag es doch nicht. Ich finde dein Geschenk wundervoll. Ich finde dich wundervoll, “ sagte Felix überschwänglich, nahm seinen Gehstock in die Hand und zog mit dem Griff der Gehhilfe ein Päckchen zu sich. Er nahm es in die Hand und reichte es Viktoria. Sie zeriss nicht überschwänglich das Geschenkpapier wie Felix, sondern löste das Klebeband vorsichtig. Nachdem Viktoria das Päckchen vom Geschenkpapier befreit hatte, öffnete sie es. Eine mit Diamanten verzierte, silberne Kette befand sich darin. „Ob dir die Kette gefällt, muss ich nicht fragen. Deine wunderschönen Augen sagen alles. Häng dir die Kette bitte einmal um“, bat Felix und legte die CD Hülle auf den Beistelltisch. Währenddessen nahm Viktoria die Silberkette aus der Schachtel, hing sie sich um und kuschelte sich zu Felix in den Sessel. Sie saßen einige Minuten stumm da und schauten den Weihnachtsbaum an, bis Viktoria sagte: „Das war das Weihnachtfest. Diese zehn Minuten Geschenke verteilen.“ „Ja, das war es, doch es waren wunderschöne zehn Minuten oder denkst du anders?“ fragte Felix und blickte in Viktorias Augen. „Ich gebe dir Recht. Es war ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest. Doch ich bin es gewohnt mit meiner Familie zu feiern. Meine Mutter hätte statt eine trockenen Steak eine Gans als Weihnachtsessen gekocht, mein Vater hätte das Fest gefilmt, meine Schwester und ihr Lebensgefährte hätten wahrscheinlich schon wieder etwas über eine Verschwörungstheorie erzählt und wir hätten über ihre Argumente gespottet. Meine Familie fehlt mir“, erklärte sie und blickte stumm aus dem Fenster. „Viktoria, wir sind jetzt eine Familie, du und ich. Eine kleine Familie, aber wir sind eine Familie. Aber wenn du deine Familie vermisst können wir sie am Christtag oder Stefanietag einladen“, erwiderte Felix. „Das stimmt, wir könnten sie einladen. Haben wir schon das Weihnachtsphoto gemacht?“ wollte Viktoria wissen. „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Doch das Photo sollten wir morgen machen. Unsere Kleidung wirkt nicht sehr festlich. Einzig die Farbe deiner Unterwäsche ist weihnachtlich. Außer wir drehen einen Film mit dem Titel Mrs. Santa Claus und das große Weihnachtwunder. Dann könnten wir das Photo als Titelbild nehmen“, erklärte Felix. „Nein, wir drehen keinen Film sondern gehen ins Schlafzimmer“, sagte Viktoria und stand auf. „Es ist erst zehn Uhr. Was machen wir im Schlafzimmer“, wollte Felix wissen. Viktoria blickte in seine Augen, lächelte schelmisch und antwortete: „Wir vergrößern unsere Familie“ Ein kranker Morgen Das sanfte Licht der Sonne weckte Felix. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte auf den Radiowecker, welcher auf einem kleinem Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett lag. Es war kurz vor 10 Uhr morgens. Felix schlug die Bettdecke weg und stand auf. Eine Woge des Schmerzes durchfuhr seinen Körper. „Verfluchtete Grippe“ dachte Felix, zog sich eine Hose an und humpelte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich für einen kurzen Moment hinsetzten musste. Sein Kopf schmerzte, das Blut pochte so stark, dass Felix kaum etwas anderes wahrnahm, als ein monotones Rauschen. Unwillkürlich durchsuchte er seine Hosentaschen nach eine Tic Tac Packung, doch diese befand sich in der Küche, neben dem Kühlschrank. Missmutig stand er auf griff nach seinem Gehstock, welcher an der an der And lehnte und humpelte in die Küche. Die Luft roch nach gebratenen Speck und Spiegelei, doch kein verlockendes Frühstück auf dem Tisch oder eine heiße Tasse Kaffee stand auf dem Küchentisch, stattdessen lag ein kleiner, beschrifteter Zettel auf diesem Zettel auf diesem. Felix setzte sich, nahm den Zettel in die Hand auf dem stand: Guten Morgen Felix, ich hoffe es geht dir besser als gestern. Eine Grippe raubt einem die Kräfte ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Ich besuche den Arzt und werde danach einkaufen. Wenn ich etwas bestimmtes kaufen soll, ruf mich bitte an. Gute Besserung wünscht dir die Viktoria. Felix lächelte kurz, als er den Smilie sah, welchen Viktoria unterhalb des Textes auf das Papier gezeichnet hatte. Das Leuten der Kirchenglocke erinnerte ihn das es 10 Uhr war. Er stand auf, humpelte zum Kühlschrank und nahm die Tic Tac Packung, welche sich neben dem Kühlschrank befand, in die Hand. Das Geräusch, als die Packung geöffnet wurde, brachte Felix zum lächeln. Das Rascheln der Minzpastillen klang in Felix Ohren schöner wie jede Symphonie. Er nahm ein Tic Tac aus der Packung und führte es zu seinen Lippen. Während sich der süßscharfe Geschmack der Minzpastillen sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete, spürte Felix, dass die Schmerzen schwächer wurden. Er ließ die Packung in die Hosentasche gleiten, humpelte zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Unter ihm gingen Menschen auf den Gehsteig, nahe von Bäumen, welche in volle Pracht blühten und dadurch zahlreiche Insekten anlockten, welche sich dann summend auf den Blättern niederließen um den süßen Nektar zutrinken. Felix wandte sich ab, öffnete ein Küchenregal und nahm ein Schmerzmittel heraus. „So schmackhaft Tic Tacs auch sein mögen, sie ersetzten kein Schmerzmittel“, sagte er leise, schluckte die Tablette und humpelte in sein Arbeitszimmer. Das Zimmer war ein kleiner vollgestopfter Raum ohne Fenster, in welchem ein hölzerner Schreibtisch, zwei dazu passende Sessel, mehrere Bücherregale und ein grauer Schrank standen. Felix öffnete diesen und holte einige beschriftete Zettel heraus. Es handelte sich um die Arbeiten einiger Studenten über die Stringtheorie. So sehr der Professor auch seinen Beruf liebte, er hasste es die Werke seine Studenten zu korrigieren. Es war eine anstrengende, langweilige Arbeit, welche jeder Physiker, der sein Studium erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, machen könnte, doch man belästigt einen Nobelpreisträger damit. Felix nahm seufzend den ersten Zettel vom Stapel und begann zu lesen, aber nach einiger Zeit schweiften seine Gedanken ab, sodass sich der entnervte Professor gezwungen sah die Arbeit zurück auf den Stapel zu legen, als die Haustür sich mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete: „ Hallo Felix, wie fühlst du dich? Felix, wo bist du?“ fragte Viktoria und das Klacken ihrer Stöckelschuhe hallt ein der Wohnung. „Ich bin in meinem Arbeitszimmer und meine Grippe ist immer noch aktiv, meine Liebste.“ Antworte Felix. Das Klacken der Stöckelschuhe kam näher. Der Professor stand auf, nahm den Gehstock in die rechte Hand und humpelte seiner Ehefrau entgegen. Kategorie:Felix Hase Universum